I Kissed a Girl
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare really hated truth or dare. She really did. a Clenna oneshot.


**I Kissed a Girl**

**Couples/Pairings: Clenna, somewhat Peter/Clare, Peter/Jenna.**

**Summary: Clare really hated truth or dare. She really did. a Clenna oneshot.**

**A/N: I have no fuckin' clue what is going on with my muse that it wants to write all these Jenna related stories! And I also have no clue why Peter is in this like he is. My muse is weird.**

Clare Edwards crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head stubbornly. A scowl was on her glossy pink lips as she said, "There is _**NO WAY **_that I am doing _that_!" She says sourly as she glared at the people around her.

It was the day after the play that they had all worked so hard on was performed infront of a live audience. The cast members and crew had decided to go out and celebrate at a fancy restuarant that Declan had paid for, of course. Then they'd all went back to his and Fiona's place and took up residence in the spacious living room. They all joked and laughed for awhile until Declan got a devious expression on his devastatingly handsome face and said, "I've got an idea." Holly J and Fiona had smirked from their places on either side of him as if they knew what he was going to suggest, which they probably did. They were the two people that he was closest to in his life.

Declan's suggestion had been that they play a game of truth or dare and it all started out innocently enough-well...as innocent as it could get with a group of rowdy, loud, hormonal teenagers. There were stupid little dares like for Peter Stone to put on one of Declan and Fiona's mom's dresses and a pair of Fiona's high heels and chunky bracelets and go out into the big kitchen and flirt with the butler.

It had all been fun and games until it got to Clare and Fiona had smirked playfully at her and dared her to kiss Jenna Middleton for five minutes, tongue and all.

"Come on Clare. You picked dare. You _have _to do it. You can't just worm your way out of it when we all did our dares and told our truths." Peter said as he sat backwards, straddling a chair, resting his head on his folded arms.

Declan nods in agreement and gives Clare a charming smile full of straight white teeth. "As much as it pains me to say it, Stone is right. It's the rules Prop Master Clare. You've gotta do it."

She glares at him hard and growls under her breath, fist clenching and unclenching as she walks over to where Jenna is sprawled out on the long sofa. Jenna looks at her and raises an eyebrow a smirk playing out on her lips as her eyes shine with amusement, curiousity and something else that Clare can't quite put her finger on. Her blue eyes flicker down to Jenna's slightly parted pink lips and she breathes deeply before letting out a calming breath.

"What are you waiting for Clare-Bear?" Jenna drawls out, a teasing note in her voice as a small smirk curves up one corner of her lips. She can't wait to see what her former friend will do, if she'll follow through the dare and kiss her or if she'll back out and pretend it never even happened. Truthfully though? Jenna hopes it's the former. She lifts a hand and lets it curl around Clare's pale slender neck, just underneath all her long light brown wavy curls. She sees Clare's pretty blue eyes widen in shock and her lips part in a soft, barely heard gasp as Jenna leans in to press her lips to Clare's. The other girl tasted like chocolate and fruit and something entirely Clare. She closes her eyes as she deepens the kiss insistently, pressing her body as close as she could to the brunette's. She has to hold back a smile when she hears Clare let out a muffled moan against her lips and _finally_ kiss her back. To tell you the truth, she's always had an attraction to Clare. Not just physically attracted to her like she was to KC, but emotionally and personality wise as well. 'Clare was definitely the whole package.' Jenna mused as she and Clare continued to kiss, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Behind them someone coughs uncomfortably and shifts in their seat, obviously not knowing what to think of the scene infront of them.

"Um...guys?" A hesitant voice asks. "It's been ten minutes already. Are you guys even gonna come up for a breath?"

It seems to break the spell and the blonde and the brunette pull away from eachother panting heavily.

Peter, the one who had spoken swallows hard as he glances between the two of them from his place on the floor between Fiona and Chantay. 'Okay.' He thinks in his mind. 'Seeing your ex-girlfriend's innocent and sweet looking little baby sister kissing another girl _really_ shouldn't be so fuckin' hot. And it most definitly shouldn't be a turn on to watch it.' His own eyes widen when he sees Jenna smirk at him knowingly from over Clare's slender, tee-shirt covered shoulder.

Clare flushes beat red in embarrassement when she turns to see Peter's wide eyes on her. Her gaze flickers down to the floor and she stands up abruptly, brushing off her clothing quickly before mumbling, "I-I um...I've gotta go." She murmers out an apology as she about trips over Holly J and Declan's feet in her hurry to get out of there. She doesn't know where she is gonna go since she doesn't want to go home and be interegated by her parents. She just knows that she needs to get out of this room, out of this huge, extravagant house that has suddenly become stifling.

**The End**


End file.
